Escape From Perfection
by Shinobi-puppet
Summary: Renesmee feels her life is to perfect, she cant always be her family's little girl and when her and Jake get in a fight she runs to the one place her parents would never look, Volterra Italy, home of the famous Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- PAINFUL JOKES

My mother, Bella used to tell me that when she saw my father she knew she loved him. I should probably tell you my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I am a half vampire, i know you think half vampire and see those girls running around in nothing killing their own kind but that's not how it is lets start with explaining my life.

"Renesmee, get ready." That girl that one with the brown almost black hair is my mother, my family all have gold eyes because they drink animal blood and all of them are very protective of me. Even if I am not a little kid.

"Your still a child, Renesmee, "That man there is Edward my father I inherited his bronze hair but my mother plain brown human eyes, "They aren't plain they are beautiful."

Did I forget to mention he can read minds yah left out that annoying detail.

"What are you wearing, Ness?" Okay the pixie is Alice my aunt and also the fashion nut.

"She looks fine, Alice" My mom hates dressing up too but loves my aunt like a real sister they were best friends when my mom was human.

"No she isn't, I see a cutie in your future." Alice said with a smile as my dad and mom stiffened. You see Alice can see the future which is pretty handy when we need it.

"No" was the yell from the other room as the blonde goddess herself ran to me wrapping her arms around me and holding me to her Rosalie, she is like my second mother and was the one to take care of me during my first couple days of life.

"She is to young" whispered Esme my grandmother even though she looked only 28 she was almost 100 years old and she also hates violence.

"I am not." I say even though they are in a big discussion ignoring me. I walk out of the room and sit on the couch only to be bounced off a second later when my uncle Emmet and Rosalie's husband sat down.

"What are they yelling about?" he asked peering into the other room.

"My life" I tell him and he laughed, Emmett is huge he is the strongest vampire I know wait scratch that I knew someone stronger, his name was Felix and he always flirted with my mom he was way stronger then Emmett he always walked around with Demitri. My faded memory burned and I looked at all the people lined up to kill me running my eyes over each beautiful face.

When my young eyes met two faces in the crowd one had orange eyes and this shocked me I didnt know you could have orange eyes then my eyes turned to the girls eyes who were as red as the blood that they drank and I remember being drawn to both as they watched everything with burning eyes that seemed to catch every movement that happened.

I remember shifting just so they would look at my small body I was around 1 year old but looked around 5 and they had stared at me analyzing everything I could see them whisper to each other and wanted to hear their voices. My memory started to fade but I didnt want it to I pushed myself to keep watching them when I was sitting in the living room again with my uncle looking at me with a worried expression.

"You alright?" Jasper my other uncle and Alice's husband said, over the couple years I have been here he always had trouble controlling his thirst but he is getting better, "Why are you sad?"

Oh yah I should tell you he's an empath meaning he can feel and manipulate emotions and could do so as a human without even knowing it. We all think that you bring your best human trait you see Jasper as a human was liked for just being him and my dad always had a kind of knowing to what people were thinking, same as Alice she could see the future as a human and my mom could shield her mind from people. My power, yes I have a power I can send my thoughts to people by touching them but I am working on doing it from afar too.

"I'm fine." I lie as the door bell rings and I go to answer it only to see my best friend there smiling, Jacob has been my best friend since I was born and he has always been there. He was my moms best friend when she was human and aunt Alice wasn't around.

"Hey Nessie!" Jake shouted he was the one to give me my annoying nickname.

"Hey Jake, ready to go to school?" I asked I was posing as my dad's twin sister, which is weird it was sunny today so my family cant go but I can you see they sparkle, full vampires, and I only glow slightly my family says I look like an angel to their vampire eyes but I never saw it.

"Wait!" called my Grandpa as I walked out the door and he ran down the stairs to meet me a glass in hand. Carlisle has been alive for almost 330 years he was the one that created my family well except for Jasper and Alice they both just showed up.

Then I smelled it the most tempting and delicious scent and I started towards it biting my lip when I looked at the glass in Grandpa's hand once more seeing the red heaven as he handed it to me I brought it to my nose to smell the amazing blood of a deer before I drank it all.

"Better?" Carlisle asked, and at that moment I was glad that he was a doctor and learned to see signs of when I was thirsty.

"Thanks, Granddad." I said as I smiled up at him and hugged him I forgot to eat this morning blood or human food.

"Bye everyone!" I yelled as I ran out to my car like my dad and everyone else in my family I love fast cars so I ran and got into my red Lamborghini Diablo that I got when my body turned into that of a sixteen year old which was just about a year ago right now I am seven year olds and just stopped aging around 3 months ago.

I'm pretty small for my age I look like I am around 14 but really I'm supposed to look like I am 17 my hair is long and reaches my shoulder blades and is in curls that are bronze like my dad yah I didnt know what bronze looked like either well its kind of a reddish-brown and I have big brown eyes and full lashes my skin isn't as pale as my family but its still pretty white.

"So... Nessie what's up with you?" Jake asked me, I just raise my eyebrow. Really? What's up?

"Not much on my way to school?" It was more of a question and he seemed to realize that for he stopped talking and turned to the window to watch the blur of trees. We made it to the school, my family moved us all to England it does rain but they have alot of sun too so my family gets 'sick' a lot. Jake came with us and I never asked why he was always with us so it seemed natural.

"Renesmee, hey!" I turned to watch a guy come running up to me. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes

.

"Hi?" I say and he catches up and smiles.

"I wanted to know if maybe we can... y-you know ummm go out?" he asked and I watched him as he tried to ask me. I heard Jake growl and felt the need to tell him to sit.

"Let me think about it?" I asked biting my lip acting all innocent and I truly will think about it I wanted to. He nodded smiling and ran off then I turned to Jakes who's eyes were wide staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your leading him on!" He said trying not to yell even though he was shaking like mad. Did he think I would do that lead someone on I wasn't lying I would think about dating him.

"I'm not leading him on!" I yelled at him not caring that a couple people were watching I wasn't shy.

"You are mine." He growled lowly. What I was his no I thought it was my life so I rolled my eyes and got back in my car.

"Have fun running home." I said driving off as he tried to stop me. I was crying by the time I got home and Alice was there in a second holding me and whispering sweet words in my ear, "Where is everyone?"

"Hunting and shopping" she said and I stopped she wasn't shopping? "Yah I know I'm not shopping too the world will end, but I saw this happening." I smiled and she pulled me inside.

We sat on the couch and just talked till my mom and dad came home then they had made Alice leave so they could talk to me.

"Renesmee how could you just leave Jake like that!" My mom told me and I watched as she and my father told me I shouldn't have done that and it was wrong, then like I was a kid that needed to be put on timeout my dad sent me to my room while my mom picked up Jake.

Alice and Rosalie came in but I never talked to them all I did was cry when I was finally allowed to come downstairs I kept quiet knowing that I was still a child and my opinion didnt matter.

"That isn't true, Renesmee, we are sorry for yelling at you" Edward said as he touched my hand comforting me. Just then the door opened and my mom and Jake showed up and they both walked straight for me.

"Renesmee, I think you owe Jake an apology" She said as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry" I say my voice doesn't sound the same as Jake smiles and sits down beside me as my parents leave the house for alone time.

"I forgive you" he sat and put his feet up with his arm around me.

"Hey mutt, feet off the table." Rosalie said as she walked in the room and sat down across from us.

"Whatever you bloodsucker." Jake said and I felt my eyes widen.

"I'm a bloodsucker to Jake!" I yelled pushing him away. He looked at me hurt and saw the tears fall down my face.

"Nessie I didnt mean you!" He told me calmly or as calmly as he could while ripping apart the top of our couch with his strength.

"You didnt?" I asked pretending I cared anymore, " While I drink blood so I must be." His eyes closed breathing in and out.

"You know what I don't need this right now" He told me as he got up and started to remove his shirt to faze.

"Yah just run away, Fido." I called after him then turned when he came back into the room.

"Fine then be the way, Hey Renesmee?" I pursed my lips and he glared, "Why was the vampire at the blood bank? To make a withdrawl! get it?" He was doing Vampire jokes even Rosalie looked shocked it was usually just blonde jokes and those still hurt the all the same.

"Wow Mutt congrats!" I yelled," Get out"

"My pleasure!" He yelled as he fazed then ran.

"Renes..." I did'nt here the rest for I had run upstairs at my half vampire speed tears in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-

I lay in bed thinking of everything how they always treat me like a baby and I hate it. _I am not a baby I'm 7 years old! _

I went downstairs to find the house empty and looked around to see a note that said everyone went out hunting to give me some time.

As I stood there I thought of what to do and before I could stop myself I was upstairs packing a bag and throwing all my clothes in it before running to get my passport and laptop taking the tracker out and putting it in my bag and went to Grandpa Carlisle's study and opened the safe to take out a couple thousand dollars. I then ran downstairs with my bag and grabbed a piece of paper.

_Dear __Family,__ Everyone,_

_I am sorry to do this to you. To run away._

_Mom, don't blame yourself I had to leave or else I don't want think about what may have happened._

_Dad, don't try to track me you wont be able to and don't blame Aunty Alice she couldn't have possibly seen this she has enough trouble seeing me, You shouldn't have bet one Alice this time._

_Granddad, thank you for always being there and helping me but I need time I promise to pay you back._

_Grandma, Please don't cry I will miss you._

_Emmett and Rosalie, I will never forget the jokes and pranks you taught me._

_Jasper and Alice, Please keep my secrets Alice, and Jasper I know you can resist human blood you can do it. Alice I want you to have something its in your room. Find it!_

_Jacob, I always thought we were meant to be but were not. Im sorry but you really hurt me, goodbye._

_Love you all,_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen._

I then went to Alice and Jasper's room and stomped on the floor so a board would fly up and I took off my necklace of half a heart which she had the other half to and placed it under the floor and put the board back I stuck it a little over so only she would notice, then got in my car and drove to the airport and ran inside as the rain poured down.

"Hello how may I help you?" asked a girl that looked to be in her 50's with greying hair and green eyes. I looked at the list of plane rides and tried to remember then it came to me like a dream.

_Italy…_

"One ticket to Italy, please?" I asked as I took out my passport and handed it to her. After I got my ticket I sat and waited till they called Italy then I stood and got on the plane. I ended up falling asleep and almost 3 hours later I arrived.

I started running not caring if my legs hurt after I had to get there and soon enough I arrived in Volterra Italy and walked through the crowds of people shopping and knew I had to wait till night before I could go looking for someone so I got a hotel and showered then realized how hungry I was so I walked through Volterra till I got to the gates then I ran to the forest and let my senses take over I drank from a deer and was running back when I realized how late it was already dark out.

So I walked to the first alley I saw and started down it. A small smile on my face until I started to actually think last time I saw the Volturi they were trying to kill me would they hate me? Tears collected in my eyes and started to fall as I kept walking down in the dark my head was bowed and my mind was going crazy.

When I bumped into something cold and I froze.

"Well what do we have here?" asked a deep voice that I seemed to remember but couldn't place.

"A snack?" Another voice asked which had the same affect on me. I looked up to see two faces I had see before around seven years ago.

"Felix? Demitri?" Then it all came back and I stared as a smile broke across my face and the two vampires looked at each other like I was crazy.

"How do you know us?" Demitri asked glaring at me.

"Demitri! what it this?" Said an almost child like voice and when I looked over I saw the familiar eyes and face of the girl from my memories and I stared hoping beyond hope that she wasn't going to kill me.

"I'm Renesmee" I said nervously. She glances at me before I see recognition then hate in her wide red eyes.

"What would a little Cullen like yourself be doing here?" she asked me in a teasing way and I feel my blood boil.

"I'm here to see Aro" I almost yell as she turns away with Felix and Demitri on her heels when she turned back.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She asked with her Italian accent I quickly shook my head and she raised her eyebrows before turning back and walking away, I run up to catch her and walked beside her.

"What is your name?" I asked the girl that I often dream of along with the boy that she was close to.

"Jane, not that you will need to remember" Jane said with a laugh the name seemed to suit her old-fashioned and perfect I could only imagine the boys name.

"Why?" I asked as she glanced at me with her red eyes which were alight with humour.

"Its not like your going to survive." She told me. A smirk pulling up her lip, "I can only hope to be the one that takes your life."

I stared she had to be joking no one can be that cruel and cold-hearted, but looking into her eyes I saw that it was true. I just stood there my mouth hanging open until I felt Felix push me forward before taking the spot beside me.

"So Renesmee, is it?" Felix asked and I nodded, "How's your mom?" he asked and looked at me in question as I just stared. _Oh my… was he? _

"She's okay?" I asked myself, wondering if she was.

"Good." He didn't seem to hear the resistance in my voice, but Jane sure did for she had glanced over her eyes softening before turning hard a second later almost to fast for me to see.

"Were here" Said Demitri as I looked around. We were at a dead end did that mean they were going to kill me? This was a terrible idea I should have stayed home I started to hyperventilate and Jane looked happy like she was going to pull out a knife and turn into an angel of death. She looked like an angel one that have sadistic smiles and hidden ideas to kill you in your sleep. Suddenly Felix stepped forward towards the wall and I was about to scream when he disappeared, next went Demitri. I walked past Jane as she watch amused as I looked down and that's when I saw the big gaping hole in the ground. _Where did that come from?_

"Are you going?" Jane asked irritated I nodded and looked down when I felt a hand on my back and myself flying down the big hole screaming all the way only to land with a thud on my butt. Ow! What the? I heard Jane coming down the tunnel or slide? Moving out of the way I looked as she landed with no sound before realizing Felix and Demitri had left me all alone with Jane. I think she heard me gulp, scared, because she let out a giggle and tried to hold in her laughs.

"lets go!" She said leading me down the dark tunnel, I felt like I was on a nature channel and Jane was a lion leading me to be eating. We walked for at least a mile before we made it to what looked like a Gate with a small door in it and as Jane opened it and closed it behind us I heard the door lock and I started to hyperventilate again. We were in a long room with a wooden door on the other side we walked across and she opened this door as well I stepped through and gasped, I was not expecting the almost calming room with its white almost cream wall and gray flooring at the end of this one was an elevator and we stepped in she pressed a button and dropped her hood and I got a closer look at my maybe killer, she had blonde hair and red eyes but I already saw that when she showed up she was even more of an innocent angel then before. She didn't seem as aggressive once she was in her home or she knew I was no threat which I wasn't. The doors opened and we stepped into the room and I stared behind the counter stood a young blonde.

"Rosalyn." Jane said as we walked past the counter and I glanced back to see her give me a sad look like I was going to be Jane's next victim. In the next room was another reception area and I looked around it was every bit as beautiful as the rest of the Volturi's home. She led me down another hallway and I followed head bowed like some dog, then she stopped at a door and I watched from under my lashes as Jane opened it and walked through me behind her. When I looked up I was shocked there were 3 thrones each occupied I quickly looked down again and followed Jane t the middle of the room were she turned to me.

"Stay." She said like I was her pet then she turned and walked off to the side but I didn't look up as I heard a sigh.

"Little Renesmee," I glanced up to see the man my parents fought tooth and nail to get me away from, "What brings you here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The 3 of them had eyes that looked filmy and skin like paper, 1 had blonde hair and looked like if he could he would kill me, while the other had black hair and didn't even look at me. I looked back to the leader, Aro Volturi, he was waiting for my answer and I just stood there, staring.

"Hmm? Well do you not want to tell everyone?" He asked a gentle smile on him lips as I nodded my voice not working as almost 20 vampires were in the room glaring or staring at me, "Give me your hand then my dear."

I placed my hand in his and he hunched over it like it was gold, around 10 seconds later he pulled away his smile turning to a frown.

"That's terrible," Aro said pursing his lips as I watched him go to his brothers and they started a silent conversation one to low for my half-vampire ears, "Very well."

I jumped when he called and didn't even notice someone coming in.

"Ah! Alec, please escort Miss Cullen to her room." He called and I heard a growl from the other side of the room, "Jane, dear one, what's wrong?"

_Jane made that sound! Im never getting in her way again, _the sound its self was fine it was the anger that scared me.

"Why are you torturing Alec what did he ever do to deserve this." She yelled before glaring at me. _Why did she hate me?_

"Jane its fine calm down." A voice said from behind me and I spun around to see the boy from my memories, His hair a dark brown that feathered out just over his brows and reached his neck flipping out slightly. He had the same orange eyes that had shock and amazed me when I was young, He had full lips and now that I was meeting them both I could tell Jane and him were twins.

I turned back to Jane and the next thing I knew I felt a terrible pain and I screamed out, I was on the ground in a second still screaming. Until I just lay there I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything and listened but couldn't hear anything, I was about to freak out and start screaming again but that was until I realized I couldn't do that either. It all seemed to come back I could see and hear only to hear growling coming from Jane I knew that but when I looked up I saw it coming from Alec to and that's when I looked around to see most people shocked and others bored.

"Felix stop them." Aro spoke in a calm voice, I looked to Felix and saw even he didn't want to get into this fight and walked slowly in trying to step in between them only to be on the floor a second later. It seemed to go back and forth from him just lying there to him screaming.

"Jane! Alec! Stop this," Aro yelled as he glanced at Marcus asking for help. Marcus held out his hand and as soon as they touched Aro's eye snapped open and he stared at me before smiling, "Alec and Jane you both will bring Renesmee to her room."

Jane immediately stopped growling and stared at Aro shocked before turning to me.

"Lets go!" She said and Alec walked up after her catching up and grabbing her hand like nothing happened as I walked behind them.

"Just give her a chance?" Alec said as we continued to walk and I had to bite my lip from falling at the sound of his voice what was wrong with me.

"Fine!" she groaned, "The things I do for you, brother!"

"And I you sister." He told her as he walked ahead leaving me and Jane.

"Renesmee? Do you like music?" Jane asked and I looked at her as I heard Alec laugh. _Really music?_

"Yah, my favourite band is Paramore." I whispered and she looks at me.

"I love the song That's what you get." She said and I nodded vigorously. _I loved that song too._

"Do you like Never shout never?" I asked and she nodded. We talked the whole way and found out we had a lot in common we had made it to my room and they opened the door and I could only stare.

The first thing I saw was the giant bed it took up most of the room which was also very big the bed was made from gold by the looks of it and the blankets were gold and red the bed had a canopy that was the same bright red from the comforter. The walls were a cream colour and had the red and gold as the borders there was a desk with make up and hair stuff on it with a big mirror to the right and to the left there were two doors. I walked to the closest one and opened it to see a huge bathroom and bathtub that could probably fit five people comfortably. Everything a girl could need in the drawers and so knowing this was the washroom time to see the closet. I walked to it and gasped there were tons of clothes in my walk in closet. _That's right walk in!_

"So im guessing you like it?" Alec asked as Jane sat on my bed, I nodded and walked in to the room to look at them as they stared at each other having a silent conversation, "Fine!"

He got up and walked to the door, " If you need anything Jane and my room are just across the hall." he added leaving.

"Renesmee?" Jane called and I looked back at her as she patted the seat next to her so I sat and she turned to look at me, "Im sorry, its not you I was angry at."

"Then who?" I asked because she looked pretty angry at me in the throne room.

"I was angry at your mother, she was immune if you will, to my gift and it made me angry." she told me and I smiled.

"Jane, thank you" I tell her and she cocked her head the side, "For being honest."

"No problem, Friends?" She asked and I nodded happy that I made one friend in this place. She stuck out her hand and I put mine in hers and we shook.

"Friends" I said with a smile. Just then the door opened and Alec came back in his hair wet and clinging to his forehead. Oh my! I almost started to hyperventilate again. _Why?_

"Aro says that if you want to hunt its raining so you may have to wait." He told me and I thought about it before jumping up forgetting I had Jane hand so I was pulled back down before hearing Jane and Alec laugh together as I pouted they sounded like they could be in a musical with just them laughing and steal the show, only one sounds good but together it sounded like music.

"Come on!" I say pulling Jane to her feet before letting go of her hand and walking to the door them following me.

"We have to come, Jane and I are your official guards." Alec told me as we walked out into the forest and I closed my eyes and listened as they watched me start to run them following and I pounced on a deer as they watched from the side grossed out.

"How does she drink that?" Asked Jane and I laughed blood was blood and I told her that, "Have you ever tried human?"

I shook my head and she smiled wider.

"Do you want to?" She asked again and Alec looked at her as I looked down before looking up and nodding I remember when Carlisle gave me human blood it was better then animal any day, "Come with me."

"Jane!" Said girl looked at Alec.

"What?" He shook his head when he saw me I guess I was drooling over the thought because he just smiled and started to laugh, Jane joining in and finally me too. I was shocked I sounded like my laugh belonged with theirs and I smiled.

"Lets go." Alec said before running back to the town and coming to a halt in an alley, "You have to lure them away."

I turned and watched as Jane walked out venom in her eyes like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong, Honey?" asked a young looking girl and I watched intensely as Jane started to bite her lip probably to keep from laughing but it looked like she was crying.

"My momma." Jane said using even more of an Italian accent.

"Come on, Hun lets go find your mom." As soon as they came our way and were in the alley Jane pounced and snapped the girls neck before drinking the blood flow into her mouth.

She dropped her before turning to me.

"You try." She said and I watched her smile before she rolled her eyes, "Alec?"

"Alright, come on! Start crying." He told me and I did he put an arm around my shoulder in a comforting way like we were family and led me out of the alley, " See anyone you like?"

I pointed to a guy and he walked towards the couple. They both looked up and ran to us.

"Can you watch my little sister? I seemed to have lost my twin." He said sincerely and then turned to me when they nodded and hugged me giving me shivers as he breathed on my neck, "Run! When you can they will follow."

I nodded just a little and he kissed my cheek which made them heat up and I knew I was blushing so I looked down so the couple wouldn't see.

Then he walked off calling for Jane, which I thought was pretty funny. I looked up acting scared of them and as the girl reached out to touch me I squeaked and ran them on my heels.

"Wait!" They yelled trying to get to me as I ran in the alley and soon they were on the ground necks snapped.

"You're a good actress." Jane told me and I smiled before fixing my eyes on the dead couple and walking for the guy as Alec went to the pick up the girl. I looked down and stared at the blood leaking from his lips putting my teeth to his neck I bit and my teeth sunk in like warm butter and the blood started to pore in my mouth as I drank it all.

"Wow!" I said as I drank more and more my eyes fluttering and opening to see Alec draining the girl and I stared he was amazing I went back to my feast.

"You know?" Jane said, "I didn't think brothers and sister's flirted like that?"

I blushed then looked down feeling Jane's eyes on me and when I finished Jane and Alec taught me how to dispose of the bodies. Before going back to the Volturi and laying in bed falling fast asleep. I think im going to like it here I thought dreaming of my new best friend and Alec.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to knocking on my door and sat up to look over, only to see Jane standing there a glass filled with blood. I sniffed, Human blood, I quickly grabbed it and drank it all as she smiled.

"I think I've corrupted you. Whoops." She said with a smirk as she walked into my room and over to my closet fishing out a blue halter top dress and walked over holding it to my body.

Alec walked in and looked at me before laughing, and putting his finger to my cheek before putting it in his mouth.

"May want to clean up the blood." He said as he walked to my bed and sat down. I walked to the bathroom head held high and dress in hand, closed the door and slumped against it. _why do I have butterfly's in my stomach?_

_Did I Renesmee Cullen like Alec Volturi? The answer yes, very much. _I stood and walked to the mirror and saw yes I did have blood all over my face. I laughed and looked at the dress… beautiful I jumped in the shower and turned it on washing up I used strawberry shampoo and then jumped out grabbed a towel got dried and put the dress on it the bottom was down to my knees at the front and at the back went down to my ankle's. It looked good, Jane sure could dress up.

I walked out and Jane whistled then stood and grabbed my hand pulling me to the chair and started on my make up and hair. I could feels eyes on me and looked up to see Alec raking his eyes over my body and I blushed, neither things going un noticed by Jane, who caught everything.

"Renesmee? Your done, can you leave me and my brother for a second," Jane said glancing at Alec before smiling at me, " Down the hall to the right is the lounge."

I did as told and glanced back to see Alec staring at Jane horror stricken.

Alec POV.

I stared at my sister as Renesmee walked out of the room glancing back, as the door closes Jane steps closer to me and I lean far away. I didn't even see it coming just knew that my cheek hurt now and Jane had slapped me, but then I found myself in her arms and her hugging me.

"You're a bastard, but I love you." She told me as she pulled away. _What the… No way… Emotional much? _

"I love you too, sister." I tell her and she smiles before hitting me on the side of the head, I rolled my eyes.

"Yah I know, but if you hurt my best friend I hurt you," She threatened and I found myself staring wide eyed at her, "Lets go." she yelled cheerfully.

Renesmee POV.

I walked in the room and found myself all alone there was a large television with every game you could want a couch and two chairs also a pool table. I sat on the couch and just stayed there till I saw the phone_. Its to tempting… _I dialled the familiar number and waited.

"Hello Cullen residence, Esme speaking." I listened to my grandmother and smiled as she talked.

"Grandma?" I called and she stopped breathing, "Hey grandma, how is everyone?" I waited for something, anything.

"Ness?" She whispered and I heard a bunch of voices, everyone was there, even Jake, "Hold on, I'll put you on speaker phone."

"Where are you?" Yelled my father.

"Are you okay?" asked my mother.

"Why?" asked Carlisle.

"Be careful." Alice told me.

"Honey?" Rose cried out.

"Was it me?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Im going to drag you all the way home!" Yelled Emmett. Jasper stayed silent along with Esme, both trying to calm everyone. They all went quiet then waiting for my answers, the door to the room opened and Jane and Alec both walked in and stopped when they saw me.

"Well?" Asked my mother in a stern voice. Jane glared at the phone and I made a shushing sound and they went to play a video game, Jane sitting on my Left with Alec on my right they started to play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The first couple seconds into the game and Alec's little character fell to the ground.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, answer us!" My mother screeched.

"Mom! Calm down im fine I need to be alone right now." I say as I watch the twins click buttons, trying to shoot each other and right when Jane was about to die Alec's guy blew up.

"Oh that's bad luck…" Jane murmured and I held back my laughs when I saw Alec turn slowly to glare at her before his guy on the screen got killed again, "Pay attention next time" She whispered to him as he stared at his dead character on screen.

"Nessie!" My father shouted in my ear and Alec and Jane looked at each other mouthing my nickname before turning back to the screen, A helicopter flew over head and Alec's guy moved to get undercover but just wasn't fast enough.

"Poor little guy," Jane said, "You never had a chance."

"Dad look im busy but I'll call…" I didn't get to finish because they all started to yell again, "What!"

"Where are you!" dad called and I just rolled my eyes.

"Next question." I say and here them all growl.

"Ness? Do you not care for me?" Jacob asked and I suddenly felt very angry.

"You made fun of me!" I yelled at him and waited for them to say something when I looked up I saw Alec hiding in some building but also Jane in the same building, she came up behind Alec and stabbed him. Alec jumped up and started to throw a silent fit. Silently screaming and jumping up and down I looked over to see Jane biting her lip.

"Maybe you should practice more?" She said and the look on Alec's face put me over I burst out laughing Jane following and after Alec glared for around 5 seconds he laughed too.

"Who's there with you?" Yelled my dad and he didn't sound to happy, my eyes widened, "Are you with a boy?"

"Ahh…?" I stared at the twins and Jane put a comforting hand on my shoulder as my dad continued his speech about how I was to young and I knew nothing about love and the world.

"Don't worry this is your home," Alec told me and Jane nodded, "No one will take you away."

I nodded again, hearing my dad call me a child and Alec saying I belonged here and I didn't know who to believe. Just then Alec kissed me, calm down wasn't on the lips only the cheek but its better to go slow. _Wait… Alec? The Alec kissed me? The same lips I saw suck the blood from a human had kissed me? _I touched my cheek and turned to him phone dropping from my hand as I touched the same hand to his cheek looking at him.

"I like you, a lot." Alec told me and I heard my father and everyone else growl before Jane growled back and hung up.

"You like me?" I asked shocked no one but a few people liked me and the ones I liked were always doing something better.

"Okay, Im leaving this," Jane said sticking her tongue out and making puking sounds before walking to the door only to turn back, "Oh and don't forget Alec."

"Yah, I like you." He told me as soon as Jane was gone.

"I like you, too." I say and he smiled before pulling me up and then started to dance with me spinning me around and around till I was dizzy even for a half vampire.

"If you two are done, Aro wants us." Jane said coming back in Demitri by her side. We walked to the throne room and as soon as we got there Aro smiled and took my hand his smile widening if possible.

"You called?" I asked and he nodded letting go of my hand.

"You see, Renesmee, every so many years we have a ball and invite everyone well you see we have invited the Cullen's," He told me and I nodded, "Im sorry Renesmee but you have to go."

"But…" I couldn't finish I felt like I couldn't breath.

"Don't worry it's a masquerade ball you were mask's." He told me and I thanked him for that much.

"When is this ball?" I asked.

"This Friday." He turned to everyone and they all nodded. Everyone started to walk out and Jane skipped over to me.

"Shopping!" She screeched as we hugged and I laughed she was so hyper. I looked over to see Felix and Demitri talking to Alec, I tried to listen but it was hard.

"Alec just ask!" Felix was saying as Demitri looked over at me and Jane, scratch that at Jane?

"Alec do you mind if I ask Jane?" Demitri questioned. Alec followed his eyes to Jane and his eyes widened before whipping his head back to Demitri.

"Yes!" Alec yelled and Felix laughed when Demitri put up his hands, "She's my twin of course I care!"

I think Jane was listening too, because she started to laugh and then grabbed my arm pulling me over.

"Hey Alec, Felix, Demitri." Jane had managed to make Demitri name sound like a purr. I had to laugh as Alec glared at Demitri who was checking Jane out without even thinking of stopping.

"So… Jane?" Demitri asked and I saw Alec's power like a mirage it slowly went towards Demitri, Jane saw it to because she glared at him. _I had to do something… I hope this works._

"Alec?" I said with a pout and he looked at me biting his lip, "You wanted to ask me something?"

The mist disappeared and Jane had a smirk on her face, while she mouthed 'thank you.'

"Oh… Yah," He stuttered, I tilted my head innocently, while he looked down. I heard Jane and Demitri talking, "Will you go to the ball? With me?"

"Of course." I say just as Jane squeals out a yes. I hug Alec and kiss his cheek before skipping over to Jane who was hugging Demitri.

"Yes, yes, yes," Jane squealed, I was skipping over when she jumped me, we went crashing to the ground and Alec glared at Demitri who was trying to apologize, "Alec, stop glaring!"

"Your going to the ball with my best friend!" Alec yelled at her but Jane rolled her eyes.

"So are you!" She told him and he glanced at me before glaring at Demitri.

"Fine!" He said, before Demitri and Felix took him to the game room.

"lets go… Shopping!" Jane yelled and we ran to the garage and I remembered my baby, my precious car. We went to a mall and went to almost all the stores without finding a single dress. We went into the last store and were searching when I heard Jane screech, I walked over to see the perfect dress for her it was a black gothic and had laces going up the back the top of the dress was a corset and the bottom fluffed out and had a spider web design.

"A little touch up and some real diamond and we have a dress." She told me and I laughed we left that store with the dress and went down the street to a dress shop where they made dresses by hand.

"Ehi, cosa posso fare per te?" The guy behind the counter asked while looking mine and Jane's body over. (Hey, what can I do for you?)

"Abbiamo bisogno di un vestito, do you speak English?" Jane asked and the guy nodded taking one more glance at Jane before staring at me. (We need a dress.)

"Yes what kind of dress are you looking for?" He asked in a deep Italian accent.

"Got a paper?" He handed her a piece and she bent over the table to sketch when she was down she handed it over and pulled me away, " in red, please."

"I hope to see you two again, especially you." He said looking my body over.

We went to the back where there was mask's and she started to look around. We both found masks, Jane's was a shiny pink that had ruffles around it a feather on the right side and mine was gold with glitters and a fake diamond in the forehead it also had two golden wings that curled and twisted around the mask.

We paid for them and started to get in the car when she realized something.

"Your eyes and smell!" She pulled me into a store and we grabbed some red contacts and perfume before walking out and driving us home.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec was waiting for us with Demitri and they helped us carry all our bags to my room where we all sat on my bed.

"So what did you get?" Demitri asked us and we pulled out our mask's and placed them on over our eyes.

"Mask's!" We yelled at the same time then looked at each other and burst into giggles.

"Alec, you should have seen this guy at the dress store." Alec looked at Jane confused.

"Jane I don't swing that way." He said and Demitri laughed.

"No, he had his eyes all over us, well I should say Renesmee." She said and my eyes widened was she trying to get that guy killed. Sure enough I saw the killing intent in Alec's eyes. So I soothed him by kissing his cheek it worked a little.

"Which store?" He asked and I gave him my don't you dare look, "Im

thirsty!"

"I am, too," I murmured and he smiled and pulled me up and out the door, "What are you doing?"

"Getting us a drink," He said and I started to remember the guy behind the counter, "I know that place."

I realized I had accidentally used my gift and he had heard my thoughts.

"That's cheating." I tell him and he laughed as we ran to the shop and saw him in there .

"Your thirsty? Go!" I knew he was testing me if I didn't he would think I liked the guy and we didn't want that. _My jealous baby._

"Fine." I say as I walk in and past the counter the guy soon standing up and following me and Alec following slowly behind him. I walked down an isle and looked around when I felt the guys arm around my waist and

I was pushed against the wall, I turned and looked at him then behind him to see Alec looking pissed. I swung my leg around his hips and pulled him close before going to his neck and biting down making sure to cause as much pain as possible. I stared at Alec as I did so and he stared back smiling soon Alec walked over and bit the other side of the guys neck.

When we were done we grabbed him and made his death look like an accident before walking back to the castle and my room where we sat and talked for hours till I started to fall asleep and ended up in Alec's arms.

When I woke up it was to Jane looking at me while I slept and my head on Alec's chest I had to hold in a growl for being disturbed in this amazing position.

"Morning, sunshine," I glared at how cheerful she was another upside to being a vampire they don't sleep so they never have bad days, "Come on! You know what today is?"

I thought about it and remembered today was the day I got my dress I jumped up and quickly got dressed in a black and white short flower dress.

Tomorrow I would see my family again, but they wouldn't see me. I grabbed Jane and ran with Alec walking behind us to Jane's room across the hall and jumped at the box on her bed remembering the great meal that had come with it. I flung it open and stopped breathing the dress was amazing I looked at Jane who had locked Alec out of the room so he cant see. I grabbed the silky red material and pulled it out of the box, before being pushed into the bathroom to try it on.

I put it on and walked out and to the mirror on the side. The dress was strapless and red it was slim around my waist and just below the bust was a strip of white lace around the knees the dress flowed out and down with white flowers on it connecting it. There was a slip up the front that showed a white under dress with gold flowers the back had a slight tail that dragged the ground. I looked like royalty and Jane slipped the mask over my face and smiled, I could only stare as she watched me.

"I don't deserve this its too pretty." I tell her and her eyes shined with venom.

"You do though," She told me and I just stare as she smiles, "You're my first friend beside's Alec."

"Oh," Was my intelligent response, "Come on, lets watch you kick Alec's but again."

"It's really not that hard," Jane said smiling, "You could do it."

_Wait what? _I looked at her and she winked so I laughed. I got out of the dress and we found Alec, Demitri and Felix in the game room.

"Hey, how's the dress look?" Felix asked and Jane laughed.

"Sexy!" She squealed when Demitri picked her up and placed her one the couch before sitting beside her with his arm around the small girl. I walked to Alec on the chair and sat down on his lap as he smiled up at me.

"Guess who's taking Heidi?" Asked Felix and I watched as Alec rolled his eyes.

"Who?" He asked you could tell he was bored.

"Me! Boo yah!" Felix yelled and I was confused, _what's so important about Heidi? _Jane sensed my confusion so she smiled.

"Heidi is a goddess." She told me and I tilted my head. _I always thought of Rosalie as a goddess how much better could Heidi be. _I heard Alec laugh and looked down at him as everyone else looked at him like he was insane I watched as he looked at my hand which was on his neck and quickly took it off.

"I have to stop doing that!" I yell frustrated and Alec pulls me closer putting his chin on my head and I was deep in the sent that was Alec. A sweet scent that filled all my pours and left me wanting more so I looked up and before I could stop myself, I had pressed my lips to his and kissed him, It was sweet and innocent my first real kiss not those little cheek pecks. I didn't realize I had straddled him until I heard someone whistle and pulling away I stared at Alec, who had a hazy look in his eyes. _Was that lust? _I touched my lips and smiled kissing him once more so I would never forget the feel of his lips.

"I don't want to see this!" Jane yelled and hid in Demitri's chest though you could hear her giggle. I looked at Felix to see he was the one to whistle and rolled my eyes and he made kissy faces at me.

"What's going on here?" A voice that had me whipping my head around to see yet another goddess. _This must be Heidi. _Rosalie looked like a minor goddess to Aphrodite standing in front of me I felt self conscious and clung closer to Alec.

"Hello, Heidi!" Yelled Felix and she smiled as she went to him giving him a kiss before turning to me.

"You must be Renesmee," I nodded then glanced at Jane before turning away. Heidi followed my eye and saw Jane sitting on Demitri, "Jane don't worry me and Demitri are over." _No wonder Jane's pissed I would be too if Alec dated her… wait has he? _I looked at Alec who was staring at me not even looking at Heidi and I smiled kissing him again.

"I know, I just cant get used to it." She said.

"Don't worry every time we were together he would talk about you." Heidi said looking at Demitri and smiling a dazzling smile before turning back to Felix, "Come on Felix. Nice meeting you Renesmee."

"You talked about me?" Jane asked and Demitri nodded suddenly looking all professional.

"Come on Demitri lets play!" Alec growled and grabbed the controller to the game and started to play Call of Duty again. Alec lost around ten times before he handed me the controller and I played and im proud to say I never lost even against Jane. _I guess playing with Emmett really helped._

"This is boring." I said as we stopped playing.

"Ren nee your always bored." Jane said. _Ren nee? _

"Nickname? Really?" I ask and she laughs.

"We can shorten it to… hmm," We both thought and then she smiled, we looked at her and she started to jump, "Renee!"

"That's kind of like my grandma's name." I say thoughtfully. Alec nodded and then he smiled much like his sister.

"We can call you that and no one at the ball but the Volturi will now its you!" He exclaimed and we all laughed_. I think my Alec had an epiphany._

I yawned and looked at the clock. _1:00 oh okay, wait I woke up at one? _I yawned again and watched as they laughed. Alec walked me to my room and lay down beside me a smile on his face as my vision went blurry and I fell into un conscious.

When I woke up Alec was gone and Jane was in his place. We went to the kitchen and I ate a sandwich and she made commentary when ever I took a bite then she had dragged me back to my room and we started on my hair when Heidi walked in.

"Hello! Mind if I get ready in here?" She asked sweetly.

"No come on in." Jane told her and she pulled up a chair beside me and started to straighten her hair and pull it up into a pony tail before grabbing it strand by strand and pinning it to her head. Jane had faced me away from the mirror and I watched as Heidi did her make up then put on a very form fitting dress it was a baby pink and was strapless it had ruffles on the hips and was a lighter pink from there down she then slipped on her mask which was white with pink around the eyes and silver designs around the edges and eyes. _I will never look that good. _

"Done, now I'll help you get the dress on." She helped then turned me to the mirror. I gasped my hair was up in a puff on my head in intricate design she had side-parted my bangs to be on the left and they were light and bouncy, my dress fit beautifully and clung to my curves, I had white shimmer eye shadow and red lips that complimented my dress. I heard Heidi gasp, too and turned to see why.

"You have me beat." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I say shyly and she smirks then turns to Jane.

"Get in the chair, I know what Demitri likes." Jane did as told and Heidi started curling Jane's hair at vampire speed and left it to hang down before placing the top half up in a bun and letting some hang down in her face. Then she grabbed some silver eye shadow and added it to Jane's eyes and put pink lip stick on. The mask slipped on soon and the pink shine matched that on her lips, there was a knock on the door and I slipped in the red contacts sprayed myself with perfume and put on my mask which shone in the light.

Jane threw on her dress which I see she put real diamonds in and they glittered, I noticed she put some on my mask and I smiled. Heidi opened the door and there stood the guys all wearing there mask's I could tell who was who just by the height, Alec being the smallest and Felix the tallest. All of them had on dark tuxedo and the same mask. _Must be for the guard._

The mask's pointed and had gold around them Alec's was red, Demitri's was blue and Felix's was green They had a golden design that had flips and turns and a large V stood out on each.

"Ready?" Asked Felix grabbing Heidi's hand and holding on as she nodded.

"Jane?" Demitri said breathless staring as she winked and walked ahead Demitri trailing after like a lost puppy. I giggled and looked at Alec who was staring at me lustfully and if I didn't giggle I think he was going to push me back in the room.

"Wow! You look… Breathtaking." We kissed and I pulled him towards the big double doors where we would be introduced. Just then we heard Aro's voice.

"Ladies' and Gentleman let me introduce you to our castle's finest," He called out into the room even though he only had to talk and we would hear, "Renata and Santiago!"

The two walked forward Renata looking down and Santiago smiling a little behind his mask. It went on like that for a while.

"Felix and Heidi!" Yelled Aro like he was calling someone to a fight. They walked out and I heard gasps at Heidi's beauty. When they made it down the stairs another couple was called, Afton and Chelsea?

"Jane and Demitri!" Aro called and I watched as she winked at me before going down the stairs with Demitri holding onto her and glaring at any one who didn't know enough not to look at her.

"Alec and Renee!" Aro called and I smirked at the nickname as I walked out into the light.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked through the door holding Alec's arm and down the stairs towards the guard where Jane stood holding onto Demitri who was still glaring at the guys that look at me this time, and I giggled and Alec looked at me before he winked and moved to stand us beside Jane.

"Everyone please enjoy the company and the nourishment, we have animal blood for those of you who chose that lifestyle." a couple people laughed including Alec, Jane, and me. _Human blood was just to good._

"Having fun?" Alec asked me and I smirked I heard him catch his un needed breath and my smirked widened.

"Yah, Im having fun." I tell him as he wraps his arm around me pulling me closer until our lips were about to touch when someone cleared their throat and I looked to see Esme and Carlisle and the rest of my family, or old family.

"Hi, I don't think we have met before, im Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and our children Edward and his mate Bella, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, and Jasper and his mate Alice." I looked at each of them my eyes made there way to Alice and I noticed she had found my necklace and had connected it with hers. I nodded not wanting to give myself away.

Carlisle and the rest wore tuxedos but the girls all wore amazing dresses that almost made me start to drool.

Esme's dress was black with spaghetti straps and ruffles on the bottom it wasn't as puffy and intricate as most dresses around us but was amazing none the less, her mask was black that fanned up and made it look like her eyes were cat like she had beads banging down from the sides and they lay on her cheeks.

My mother wore a purple dress that looked like it belonged to Rosalie or Alice and knew they both dressed her up to come it was puffy and she looked uncomfortable in it, the mask was silver and had purple and silver sparkles all over it making it glitter like a diamond around her golden eyes.

Rosalie took my breath away her dress was a baby blue and hung close to her curves that showed so well through it fluffed out around the hips and the bottom looked like she had put shimmers on it the body piece had diamonds placed in a curling design that went down the front of the dress, her mask was made to look like a blue butterfly and had diamonds to make it glitter and everyone seemed to migrate to either her or Heidi as the two stood one looking annoyed while the other was kissing Felix.

Alice was beautiful as always she had on a powder pink dress that looked like it belonged to a pixie before she got her hands on it, the top half was a halter top that hugged close to her and I could tell Jasper loved this the bottom was frayed and pieces hung down her legs with two layers the bottom was a dark pink silk and the top was a light pink mesh that was see through so you could see the other layer. Her mask was a pink kitty mask and I held in a giggle it was pink with sparkles and whiskers there was gold for the mouth and ears and a bright pink nose it also had white fluff on it's cheeks and forehead.

"Isabella." Jane sneered and I watched my mother look at Jane with a glare of her own before looking back to me.

"You really shouldn't hang out with them, there a bad influence." My mom told me and I saw Jane narrow her eyes.

"Who says im not?" I ask as I grab Alec's hand and kissed him before pulling him passed the shocked Cullen's to the floor and we start to dance.

I saw them all watching us but couldn't bring myself to care they stared as I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me making my knee's buckle and I heard Jane giggle as he held me up and when the song ended we walked away from the floor back to the Cullen's.

"I am glad you have found happiness." Said Alice and I saw her smirk and knew that she had seen this. I knew she wanted me to be happy even if it hurt her and my family she knew I had troubles with Jacob being so protective.

"Lets go, Renee." Alec told me as he pulled me to the door and when we were about to exit I heard Jane hiss and looked to see Edward walking towards us.

"Wait, I was wondering if you had something against my family?" I stared at him my eyes wide as he stopped in front of me and I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"No I just am not used to animal drinkers." I replied which was true I had been around blood for about a week and I already forgot the taste of animals, with animals you had the fur in your mouth but with humans you had smooth skin.

"Oh." Was all he said as he started to walk away I turned with Alec and Jane standing in front of me smiling we blinked in sync twice before we started to laugh, people stared not having heard the witch twins laugh and I couldn't help but laugh harder.

I heard a gasp come from my mother and father, I turned and saw them staring at me I blinked before grabbing Alec who had stopped laugh as Jane continued and pulled him from the room down the hall and to my room.

"What?" He asked shocked as I kissed him but quickly kept quiet and kissed me back with the same amount of passion.

"My parents know!" I tell him and his eyes become sad as he looks down.

"Renesmee promise me, that if they take you nothing will change," He asked and I watched him as venom took over the beautiful red of his eyes and I nodded letting him know that I would always be his. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring, " This is a promise ring, please promise."

"I promise with my life I will never forget you." I say and he takes my hand and slides the ring on and I don't even look at it before jumping at him and kissing him, I look at the ring and see the beautiful pink flower with a gold band there was something engraved on it and I looked to see Italian.

"What does it say?" I asked and he smiles before staring me in the eyes.

"It means… I fall for you with every breath you take." he said looking at me then the ring, my heart swelled and I kissed him not holding back as we held each other, swearing ourselves to only each other, caring for each other.

"I love you." Alec said then looked down and I watched as he looked back up then back down, I grabbed his chin and pulled him to my lips.

"I love you, too." I tell him looking in his eyes as the butterflies flapped from my stomach up to my chest making me feel warm. He pushed me back and kissed me again only this one held so much passion I was gasping by the end then when I got my air he kissed me again but we were interrupted by the door opening.

"Wow, did not need to see that." I heard Jane yell and cover her eyes as Alec got off me.

"Nice Jane." I yell back at her. I hate being interrupted, she just grinned and looked at or dishevelled appearances and then she laughed full out and Alec joined in when he saw my pout.

Edward's POV.

"Edward? Was that…"Bella couldn't finish and I heard a squeak and looked to my family to see Alice cowering behind Jasper who had a poker face on not showing his or anyone else's emotions. _Oh no! _

"Edward I can explain!" Alice said as I took a step towards her and Jasper stood straighter, "She needed this!"

"No she needs us!" Bella said catching on as everyone else did, "Lets take this outside."

We went outside with Alice still hiding I stepped forward towards her and Jasper growled.

"Tell us, Alice." I growl back at him and then turned to reading her mind._ I cant tell him, I cant!_

"What is it Alice?" I ask and she looks down before running through all the visions she kept from me. First it was Renesmee and she was walking down a hall with Jane who was glaring ahead, then Jane and her were laughing, the next one shocked me her and Alec feeding on humans, and then I growl tore through me her and Alec kissing and him spinning her around the room. The last one was of Alec, Jane and her were playing a video game laughing together.

"Please Edward she's…" She stopped and her eyes went blank as she had a vision, Alec and Renesmee sitting on a bed when Alec reached for a ring and said something before Renesmee said something back and the ring was placed on her finger.

My eyes widened and I could help the hiss that came from me as I watched it play over and over in Alice's head.

"That's it." I say and start to run to Renesmee's room using Jane's mind as my guide, I hated using her the sick things that went through her head sometimes scared me. _Edward please stop! _

I stopped listening to Alice and Jasper as they followed me I made it to the room and saw that I was too late the ring was on her finger and she had Alec in her arms I listened through the door as they laughed.

"What want be alone?" Jane asked Renesmee in a mocking tone.

"Yes!" Renesmee yelled back then they stopped and all you could hear was the beating of Renesmee's heart and her breathing for five seconds before they started to laugh again mingling with each other and creating a symphony.

"Okay I hear you so should I leave then, Oh my!" Jane yelled after a second and then you could hear shuffling, "that's a huge ring!"

I could feel Renesmee blush even through the door.

"it's a promise ring, not what your thinking!" Renesmee answered my question and that's when I heard Alice and Jasper at the end of the hall, and that's also when I opened the door.

'Renee's' POV.

I blushed, as she glanced at Alec who was trying not to laugh.

"it's a promise ring, not what your thinking." I tell her as I hear someone come running down the hall and turned as the door opened and in walked the last person I wanted to, My father, Edward Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Stay away from my daughter!" He yelled and my eyes widened as the twins eyes narrowed. I stood as dad took a step toward Alec and soon he was on the ground screaming in pain. Tears collected in my eyes as I saw what was happening and I looked to Jane shocked to see her looking at me just as shocked. My father jumped up and glared at her before charging and pushing her to the wall and I gasped until I remembered she was indestructible and was probably only feeling that a little but it still hurt me. That's when my dad turned to Alec and I was too shocked to do anything until Alice and Jasper came charging through the half open door of my room just as there was a crash and my father was thrown into my closet door. Alice ran to my side turning me away from them as they fought and Jasper looked on not wanting to help Edward, Alice gasped and her eyes went blank as she travelled ahead in time to see what was to happen._

"_Alice what's wrong?" I begged as she came to, she looked to the fight and one word escaped her mouth as she watched on._

"_Alec" was what she murmured almost sad as if she was trying to get his attention. I stared not understanding and saw Alec and Edward fighting as Jane put her arm back on. She hissed in pain and then it came to me and I felt my whole body go cold as I stared. Stop, they cant._

My dad looked around confused before fighting again and that's when I had one of my best ideas. _Stop!_

I screamed in my head getting everyone's attention I mentally thanked Alec for showing me how to project my voice. They stared around with Alec and Jane staring at me they new I had perfected my powers. _Heck they helped me._

Dad turned to me now and stared as he straightened his tux I watched as Jane helped Alec heal and wished it was me helping him.

"Renesmee, your coming home." My dad said calmly and Alec face became angry I knew I was putting Alec in danger and I couldn't do that not to him.

"Alright dad," I tell him and Alec looks at me hurt, tears fall down my cheeks as I turn to my first real boyfriend and best friend, "Alec I will always love you but I cant put you in danger and Jane you will always be my best friend I love you both but I cant stay."

"Renee, please," Alec and Jane pleaded at the same time and my eyes filled with even more tears as I took a step towards them only to be stopped by Alice who glanced at my father then back at Alec and I silently agreed I took another step and pulled Jane into an embrace with her not wanting to let go and then turned to Alec kissing his cheek as his eyes filled with venom before he turned away from me, I stared as he looked away and felt my heart clench.

I turned and started for the door and I could hear Jane trying not to break down while Alec did nothing just stared ahead of himself.

"Why do they always leave Alec?" Jane asked grabbing Alec's hand with venom in her eyes, making me even more curious about what happened when they were human. _Alec… I love you._

I walked down the stairs with my father, Alice and Jasper behind me when we heard a grunt come from what sounded like Demitri as im guessing Jane used her gift on him. I then heard her sob as he tried to comfort her, but I never heard Alec.

"Lets go." Dad said looking down probably ashamed, good. He glanced at Alice and nodded before walking to meet my mother and the others who looked like they wanted to hug me but was kept back from my dad.

"Honey?" Alice asked and I let out a cry and ran into her arms as she held me bringing me to the car that my mom, dad, and Jasper had just stepped into, "Come on sweetheart."

I just held tighter and I knew that if Alice was human I would have killed her by now, but I couldn't care as I cried until her shirt was drenched and I couldn't stop thinking of Jane's pained voice or Alec's dead like eyes.

Half way to the airport the tears just stopped I couldn't cry anymore I had no tears left. I tried and tried but it wouldn't work as I let out dry sob after dry sob and knew this was what it was like for Jane, no matter how hard you tried vampire's couldn't cry they didn't have the tears needed only the venom that had the ability to change someone's life so drastically. Alice kept whispering in my ear and my mom sat on the other side of me wanting to hold me.

Soon we were at the airport and I was being pulled out of the car and onto a plane with everyone staring at me and I sat with Alice and Jasper not wanting to see anyone but my closest aunt and uncle. I knew I was hurting my family but I couldn't care because every time I even blinked I saw Jane and Alec looking at me with hurt eyes.

Three hours of dry sobs and comforting words we ended back in England and that's when I noticed Alice must have changed me because I was no longer in my dress and couldn't remember when she did.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked me and I looked up at her to see her gold eyes and started to cry thinking of Alec's strange eyes and Jane's which seemed to haunt me now. I couldn't speak so I just nodded and she lowered her eyes before pulling me up and to the car again for the ten minute drive home, which was spent in silence.

We stepped out and as soon as my feet touched the ground I was running, through the door, up the stairs. I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes and just lay there not crying or moving and wondered if this is how Alec's power worked. I imagined that he was holding me as I slept with that silly smirk on his face as he stared into my eyes, and then when he played any game with Jane and lost. _Jane… I will miss her so much, her carefree attitude and her hugs. I wonder if Aro knows why im not there? Caius' hated glares that we would all laugh at, Marcus' brooding, Felix's hugs that made you feel all warm, Heidi that made you feel self conscious as she did anything, and Demitri always in work mode unless it came to Jane._

I couldn't stop the tears as I thought of my second family and I curled up in myself wrapping my arms around my stomach as I fell apart and I felt like someone was stabbing my heart with a rusted and jagged knife over and over again.

Jasper opened my door and I felt a calm being pushed towards me as he tried to stop the pain as I sat up and looked at him hurt and anguish in my eyes as he stepped aside and Alice walked in.

"Jazz, you cant stop this pain, it's to strong," Alice told him as she wrapped me in her arms and held me to her cold and broken embrace, "This is lost love, you cant fix it."

I held her tighter as Jasper looked away, walking up and sitting on the bed before pulling us both into his arm. I felt tears stir and wanted to cry but held them back as I just held on and buried my head in her shoulder.

We all heard a smash from the lower level and Alice looked to the door with a glare before turning to Jasper who stood and locked it before sitting back down and wrapping us in his arms again as someone stomped up stairs. My already fast heart beat faster as the person knocked on the door almost banging it down.

I knew who it was without even looking and the tears fell this time, down my cheek and onto Alice's shoulder. I shook my head to clear it but all I saw was the door pounding and I heard something snap in my head as I closed my eyes one last time before opening them to stand and walk to the door a glare already in place as I threw the door open.

"Where the hell were you, Ness?" Jacob yelled and I stood there before something clicked into place and I opened my mouth and screamed.

"Don't talk to me Jacob Black I am not in the mood!" I yelled back and was about to slam the door in his face but he put his hand out and stopped it.

"Or what, huh Ness," He asked looking around as if checking for something, "I don't see your bloodsucker anywhere."

I saw red and next thing I knew I had thrown myself at Jacob and pushed him back through the wall and into Rosalie's and Emmett's room. I had him pinned and was hissing in his ear, _No one talks about my Alec like that._

I growled as I thought his name and felt arms wraparound my middle pulling me up but not before I had reached down and bit Jacob. I knew I wasn't venomous but it got my anger out enough that I didn't kill him. Jacob looked shocked as I let some blood drip down my chin and smiled as I looked up innocently to Jasper who was looking just as shocked, Alice didn't though and I knew she saw this but didn't stop it. The whole family was in the room in a second and Rosalie was staring at the wall.

"Dog, what did you do to my wall!" She yelled and it wasn't a question. I glared why was I always the good girl that never did anything it was always someone else. I frowned and the same thing clicked back into place and I was in my depression again.

I walked to my room head down and tears gathering and falling as Jasper and Alice fallowed me before I slammed the door in their faces shocking them and making them worry more.

I sat in bed and kept thinking as I heard Alice and Jasper walk away and I could hear Alice sniffling which hurt me. I didn't even think about it before I was up and opening my window slowly to make no noise I already knew they wouldn't care if I opened a window, I glanced down and made my decision I jumped and landed on my feet in a crouch.

I walked around and finally I got a text from Rose asking where I was, I had made sure to walk around so my scent was everywhere.

I walked to the park and sat on the swing set I let the tears fall and that's when I heard a giggle that sounded like Jane's I spun around and looked at the tree behind me but saw nothing, I heard it again.

"Up here." I heard a high female voice say and looked up to see a young looking girl she had long blond hair and bright brown eyes her face was that of an angel's and reminded me of Jane and her smile was sweet but had some mischief.

She stood and my eyes widened as she jumped and did a back flip landing a few feet from me.

"Hi, im Cassandra, but I prefer Cass." She said as she walked to the swing next to mine and sat down.

"Renesmee." I tell her and she looks at me before laughing that laugh that made my inside's hurt and tears well up.

"What were you parents on when they named you?" Cass asked and I shrugged never really knowing. She laughed and this time I joined her, "Well its nice meeting you Renesmee."

She tripped over trying to say my name and we laughed all over again. I looked at her and she smiled.

"So Nez? Why are you crying?" She asked wiping a tear from my cheek and looking at it, "love?"

"Yes." I tell her and she nods in understanding.

"Smoke?" Cass asked and held out a cigarette to me I looked at the stick and could hear everyone in my life, Such a good girl, they said and, Never would do anything bad, but you cant forget, The little angel. I grabbed the stick and thanked her before looking at the small contraption, only if I knew how to use it.

Cass looked at me before smiling she grabbed the smoke and placed it in my mouth before lighting it with a lighter.

"Don't inhale yet." She told me before lighting her own and turning to look at me again her smoke in her mouth, I did as told and didn't inhale it tasted terrible and I think she realized that.

"So.." I said awkwardly and glanced at her to see her looking at her phone.

"Sorry, stupid dad," She said and I gave her a small smile before she laughed, "My dad's just not well."

I looked at the phone to see a text that had my heart clench.

Get home now! That's what the little message said and I thought her dad was hurt when I saw that it was from her dad. I stared before looking up at the girl wondering what she was keeping in that head of hers. I didn't realize I was hugging her until I felt her arms wrap around me.

"You know, even if we just met, you can tell me anything." I tell her and she laughs.

"My mom's in the hospital she got in a car accident and is in a coma," She whispered into my neck, "My dad started to drink last month when she got in."

I had never known someone with any problems I was always kept away from people like that and never went near them because I had no need, but I wanted to be near Cass she was a stranger and I felt like I knew her. I felt like we were best friends and I enjoyed being with her.

"Thanks, Nez." I turned and smiled at her as she flipped her smoke away then turned to me seeing I dropped it when I hugged her, grabbing my hand she started to pull me.

"Where are we going?" I called as she pulled me running down the street.

"I want you to meet someone." She smiled as she said this and we ran.

We made it to a hospital and she pulled me through the door and into the elevator where she pressed a button and we went up at least 3 floors before we stopped and the doors opened. I looked around and noticed the smell. _Blood._

I shook my head and followed the girl as she walked down to a room and walked in to see a women that looked a lot like Cass laying in the bed with machines hooked up to her.

"Mom this is my new friend Renesmee." She said trying to pronounce my name again and failing, she giggled, "I call her Nez."

We sat there for I don't know how long just talking and then things got more serious and we talked about Alec and why my dad acted the way he did and why Jacob was so mean. She became my best friend in 7 hours and I would always remember her.

We exchanged phone numbers and I left for home and the wraths of my rather large and weird sounding family in Cass' perspective.

So sorry to any Edward or Jacob fans but this isn't about them its an Alec and Renesmee fan fiction and that's what it called for, she needed to be angry at Jake in order to be with Alec and needed someone to take her away. I have nothing against them, they aren't my favourite character's but I don't mean to offend. My favourite is Alec and Jane as you can probably tell and also I hate hurting them but its needed in the story. I may not post anything in a while but I will get to it I just am writing chapter 8 and have writers block.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I opened the door a crack and peeked in to see my family all standing there with glares as I swung it open more I looked to Alice for help but she bowed her head and looked away. I stared shocked she never abandons me I looked to my dad and he stepped forward. **_

"_**Where were you young lady?" He asked and I looked down much like Alice before looking back up with tears in my eyes.**_

"_**Im sorry, daddy." I told him how I met Cass and she was my best friend and was so nice and her mom and dad, by the end everyone was disappointed, but not at me I guess I did leave out the worst.**_

"_**Go to bed honey, you have school tomorrow." Bella told me.**_

_**I thought about going back to school with Jacob and it didn't sit well with me anywhere Alec wasn't didn't seem like somewhere I would be. Why did I agree to leave? Oh yeah Alice's vision.**_

"**Why?" I asked as I walked to my bed and laid down I felt my heart ache and knew that if I was to get what I want I am going to hang out with Cass more often.**

**I woke to tears in my eyes and sobs breaking the silence as I sat up and crawled out of bed only to fall to the floor in the foetal position. I heard my door open and Alice and Rose came running in. Alice ran to my side as Rose stood at the door feeling uncomfortable and out of place.**

**I hugged Alice as she picked me up and placed me on the bed she shooed Rose and soon it was just us. I looked at the clock through bleary eyes and saw that I missed school and that it was five I stood and Alice did to.**

"**Can you give me time Alice?" I asked and she nodded as she walked out the door to my room and I picked up my cell and went to the number that was recently added to it.**

**It rang twice before I heard someone pick up and waited for them to say something.**

"**Hello?" Asked a deep male voice and I froze up not saying anything.**

"**Um… Hi? Is Cassandra there?" I asked and heard the guy chuckle before the phone was passed off to someone else.**

"**Nez?" Asked the familiar voice of my friend and I sighed she was home.**

"**Hey Cass." I said and tears went down my cheeks as I told her about when I woke up and couldn't stop crying she listened carefully and finally when I was done she waited till I stopped crying again before talking.**

"**Meet me at the park." She told me and I nodded before remembering she couldn't see me.**

"**Okay." I say and go down stairs.**

**Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch and mom and dad were sitting at dad's piano while Carlisle sat in his study and Esme cooked something for the dog, Emmett and Rosalie were fixing the wall upstairs.**

"**Hey! Im going to the park." I told dad and he looked at me reading my mind to see if I was lying.**

"**Very well." Dad answered and I walked out the door and to the park where Cass sat on the same swings we met at before. I sat beside her and she handed me a smoke and lit it, after we were done she stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me to a store across the street.**

"**Distract him," She told me and I gave her a questioning look as she smirked, "Flaunt you stuff."**

**I walked over to the counter and the guys eyes followed me as I looked around I bent down to pick up a chocolate bar looking at it. I could tell he was watching me so I stood and walked to the counter.**

"**Hey can you help me?" I asked with a pout as he nodded walking him to the candy section I asked him some questions and he flirted with me as Cass snuck behind the counter and grabbed a couple packs of smokes before nodding to me and walking outside.**

"**Thanks." I say as I leave with him watching me, I hated that. Guys were pigs, he wasn't my Alec so I didn't want him.**

"**Thank you so much." Cass told me as she walked over hugging me and I returned the hug as she handed me a pack of cigarettes.**

"**Lets go." I tell her and we go back to the park, I wasn't daddy's little girl anymore, I wasn't perfect. I liked it.**

"**How was that?" She asked interested, I smiled and looked to her.**

"**Amazing!" She nods and we walked for hours it was nine by the time I got home and dad wasn't to happy I didn't think about our little journey that night so dad never knew what I had done. **

**Later I snuck out and went back to the store quickly grabbed the guy and drank him dry, enjoying every bit of it.**

**The next few weeks I 'went' to school but really I hung out with Cass at the park again. It didn't last long though soon my grades were coming home and they found out which wasn't good I had stopped the phone calls from school but you cant do anything else. Soon I was sitting in front of the parents and they were giving me a lecture but I just batted my eyes and they told me not to let it happen again later that night I cried myself to sleep thinking of my love, my Alec. My family thought I went hunting but I hunt a different way every time I went out.**

**I never stopped thinking about him and it still hurt but I learned to cover it up by hanging with Cass and she seemed to be getting a lot out of our friendship too, she barely went home.**

**Right now I was sitting in the park, beside's smoking I had taken up spray painting and stealing, Cass and I were the best of friends. I knew what we were doing was bad but it hurt to much to do anything that reminded me of Alec so I did things I thought Alec would have never done.**

"**Nez, what's up?" Cass asked looking at me.**

"**Are we bad kids?" I asked and she smirked I had learned that Cass wasn't as innocent as she seemed, just like Jane. It hurt just to say her name my other best friend that I just threw away. I felt terrible for it and had cried and cried until she told me she would never replace her, just step in.**

"**Yah were bad." She told me and I couldn't help but wonder what happened after I had left Italy.**

**Alec POV. (I know finally!)**

"**Why do they always leave Alec?" I heard Jane's small voice ask and I had no answer, I was asking myself the same thing. I watched her walk out on us and couldn't move when we heard her going down the stairs I saw Demitri and Felix walk into the room.**

**In slow motion Demitri let out a grunt and fell to the floor I glanced at Jane not saying anything as she tortured the one she loved. **_**We weren't called the witch twins for nothing.**_

"**Alec what now?" Jane asked and I turned and walked out of the room, across the hall and into my room, slamming the door and locking it. **_**Why did she leave?**_

"**Alec?" Jane called and I said nothing just lay on my bed staring. **

**I had been sitting here for a week and everyone had tried to get to me including Caius which was surprising.**

"**Hello, Alec." Murmured Marcus who had taken to sitting with me more and more I hadn't eaten since… she left and knew that I was close to snapping. I nodded, I had also been greeting people mainly Aro, Jane and Marcus with nods and it was better then nothing like everyone else got, I still didn't talk though.**

**He sat with me and stared at the wall soon enough Jane had walked in and I could see she had been sobbing as she climbed into my bed and curled up at my side.**

"**I miss Renee," She told me and I winced as an excruciating pain shot through my heart at the mention of my love, "Sorry."**

**I nodded and took her in my arms holding her as Marcus left and closed the door, before it was thrown open, while Aro and Demitri came in.**

"**Alec you need to eat!" Aro yelled and I flinched along with Jane, "Are you going to?"**

**I shook my head and turned away as Jane pleaded me with her eyes and Demitri looked on sad, Jane hadn't talked to him since either.**

"**Very well, Alec," He said as he turned to Demitri who stepped up and grabbed me, "Im not letting one of my son's die!"**

**I fought with Demitri and knew I would lose as soon as he grabbed my arms and held them painfully behind my back. He dragged me out of my room, I kept fighting against my best friend, I could hear Jane fighting against Felix to get to me but that wasn't working to well.**

"**Eat!" Aro said as Demitri threw me into the throne room with a young human girl, my instincts took over and I listened to her heart beat race as she looked at me, I attacked hearing her scream as I didn't bother to brake her neck and end her pain. I knew my eyes were still black but it didn't matter to me they wouldn't make me drink anymore. I watched Marcus as he walked to me and pulled me to him, hugging me.**

**I was shocked but quickly hugged him back burying my face in his cloak, I was always close to Marcus probably because he changed me like Jane was changed by Aro. **_**Jane?**_

**I looked around and finally saw my twin in the doorway and walked to her, I still wouldn't talk if they thought feeding me would get me to they were mistaken.**

**Jane and I walked back to my room and she crawled back into my bed and sobbed as I went to my window to look out and wonder what she was doing and felt the venom collect in my own eyes as I let out sobs of my own.**

"**Brother? Do you remember when we were 5…" She couldn't finish before she started to sob again. I walk over and sit in front of her, she was talking about the time our father had beaten me and I didn't talk to anyone, "Why are you doing it again?" **

**I just stood back up and walked back to the window with her eyes following me, I sat down and waited for her to go back to crying before letting my mist creep over and slowly get closer till she fell to the bed. I watched as my sister lay there I could tell she wanted to be alone so I helped her with that the only way I know how. **_**I just wished I could use my gift on myself.**_

"**Alec?" Came a voice and I turned to see Aro and Marcus standing in the door watching as I sat holding Jane in my lap. **_**She had never let me hold her before.**_

"**Son? We hired someone for you to talk to." He told me and I growled which was the most they had gotten from me since her… **_**But I was not going to talk to anyone.**_

**Just then I lost my power and Jane was sitting up venom in her ruby eyes. She smiled at me before lying back down in my arms and I slipped my power back over her.**

"**Alec? You don't even have to see the doctor you just need to talk to him." Marcus said sadly as he held out a cell phone in one hand and Aro's hand in the other and I guess they were discussing things. **_**Most likely me.**_

**I stood and took the phone in my hand before crushing it and glaring at my 'father' who had let go of Aro's hand and walked to me. He pulled me into a hug and I was shocked again, but quickly righted myself and hugged him back only this time the sobs started and Marcus pulled me to my window and held me as I cried.**

**I let my power slip off Jane and Aro walked out the door with her following behind as I held onto Marcus' cloak not letting go. He shushed me and helped me calm down enough so that he could talk to me. **

"**Alec? What did I do after my Didyme?" He went into a depression but I didn't want to tell him that I still didn't know if I could talk anymore. I remember my 'mother' very well she was always so comforting and loving, I remember her long black hair and red eyes I also remember the aura of happiness she gave off, her power. No one knows what happened all we saw was a burning pile of ash in the throne room and we had all felt it the happiness just vanish. I remember Marcus and I had both went into withdrawals from her happiness but I got over it, Marcus never did. It made me miss her even more as I sat in Marcus' arms much like I had in Didyme when me and Jane would get in fights.**

"**Alec don't be like me. Please talk to him." Marcus asked and Demitri came in with another phone handing it to me he left once again. I brought it to my ear and listened before opening my mouth only to have nothing come out. I finally gulped and I found my voice before opening my mouth again.**

"**Hello?" I was surprised my voice sounded the same but being a vampire my vocal cords wouldn't be affected.**

"**Ah Alec, I know I am not a therapist but I would like to help you." I heard a growl when he said my name and knew Edward was there probably glaring at the phone.**

"**I will get you a drink, your eyes are still black." Marcus said before leaving.**

"**How long has it been since you fed?" Carlisle asked and I watched as Jane walked in my room and sat beside me taking my hand. **

"**I was forced to feed this morning… what time is it?" I asked Jane and she stared.**

"**Brother, that was two days ago!" She exclaimed and I watched as she started to go into her own little world probably worrying.**

"**You need to feed Alec." He said as Marcus walked in with a glass of blood and I watched as he brought it closer until it was in my hand and I was drinking it all. **

"**Wow!" Jane stared as I almost fell drinking it, "You haven't done that since we were newborns." **

**I stopped drinking and looked to my twin I blinked before she started to laugh and handed me a napkin. I wiped my face and layed down before grabbing the phone from where I dropped it.**

"**Hello, Carlisle?" I asked and heard shuffling before he came back on.**

"**Alec? Okay lets talk." He said before I heard a door open and the heartbeat I would never be able to forget.**

"**Where have you been?" Asked the voice of Edward as she stopped breathing shocked.**

"**I was out with Cass is that a problem?" I could tell there was something different about her and could also tell that no one suspected there to be.**

"**No, Carlisle who are you talking to?" Asked Bella as she walked back in the room.**

"**Just someone that needs help. Okay where were we?" He asked and knew that they were all still listening, "Oh right how much are you feeding a week?" **

"**I don't know…" I answered trailing off and heard her gasp before I handed the phone to Jane.**

"**He just ate after about 3 weeks? Is he going to be okay because…" She again couldn't finish before she threw the phone at the bed then broke down and fell to the ground but I thought I heard her say that she cant lose me too.**

"**Don't worry as long as Alec feeds regularly he will get better." Carlisle answered my sister's question and then to make it worse she kept glancing me, making me feel guiltier. I ignore her and make her worry then I don't eat and get her scared and I knew how much I did that already. **_**I needed to stop doing this or I would really hurt her.**_


	9. Chapter 9

I had just gotten home and walked into the house when I saw dad standing at the window. _Uh oh._

"Where have you been?" Father yelled and I thought of Cass and her happy, smiling face. Dad saw the resemblance between her and Jane and had said it was unhealthy, I had just rolled my eyes.

"I was out with Cass is that a problem?" I asked agitated as I glanced at Carlisle who was on the phone watching us as we fought.

"No, Carlisle who are you talking to?" Mom had always excepted Ja… I mean Cass, only because she thought I had stopped crying in my room over Alec but the truth I just learned to be quiet when I let my feelings out.

"Just someone that needs help. Okay where were we?" Carlisle told us shrugging his shoulders as he turned away from us and paid attention to the phone, "Oh right how much are you feeding a week?"

We had all went quiet as the person took a deep breath that I don't even think they noticed before continuing on.

"I don't know…" A voice that I knew all to well said and my heart sank as I heard him take another shaky breath, my mom had glanced at me and must have saw my face because she had run out of the room and Alice was in holding me as I listened.

"He just ate after about 3 weeks? Is he going to be okay because…" Jane! My sister and best friend, I had broken her promise not to hurt her brother, I watched as Edward looked down. I heard a sob and my heart was clutched as we heard the phone thud on something soft before she continued to sob.

"Don't worry as long as Alec feeds regularly he will get better." Carlisle answered, I couldn't take anymore and ran away from the loving arms of my aunt, up to my room where I let the tears fall holding myself so I couldn't be destroyed.

He was having the same troubles as me I needed someone without thinking, which I didn't really do anymore, I climbed out my window and started on my way to my safe place.

She wasn't at her house I knew she wouldn't be she hated it there, I went to the park and still couldn't find my friend so I walked too the only other place she would be, the hospital. I got there and went to her moms room and sure enough she was there lying asleep on the bed beside her moms holding her hand. I looked at their conjoined hands and tears came to my eyes but I shook them away walking to her and pushing her off the bed she landed with a thump.

"Wah?" She asked and I smiled when she looked up glaring at me, "Oh, its you."

"Thanks." I tell her and she laughs at my face before standing and pulling me from the hospital, I was pulled to a house and soon was sitting on a couch that smelled terrible.

"What are you doing here, Cassandra?" A man had asked and got hit over the head by an angry Cass.

"Don't call me that!" She sat beside me and I watched as the two interacted and soon found out his name was mike and he was Cass' brother.

"So who's this?" He asked his eyes not even caring as he stared at my chest which I quickly crossed my arms over and held them there glaring with all the hatred I could muster.

"This is Re…Rennes…" She tripped over saying my name once again and looked at me.

"Renesmee.." I tell him and he smirks before turning to light a smoke offering one to each of us which we took gratefully.

"So what do you want?" He asked her once again lighting up the smoke and blowing a circle out of his mouth making my half vampire eyes follow it.

"Why aren't you visiting Mom!" She asked and I stood, this was personal… I shouldn't be here.

"I should go… Bye Cass." I say as I run from the house crying, I didn't even now why… but it wouldn't stop. I just kept running, I ran till I reached my school and pushing the doors open I run to the roof, "P-please…"

Sobbing I run my hands through my hair as I move to the edge… _that wont kill me… _I had to try, it could hurt me enough… I jump.

Closing my eyes and waiting for the pavement that will probably scratch me, only to land in hard, cold arms. Opening my eyes hoping to see those beautiful orange-red eyes that I can stare into for hours and only seeing the golden eyes of my uncle Jasper, I was to tired to care as I cried into his shoulder feeling him push me further into sleep with his power.

"Good night, Nessie…" I could hear Alice whisper stroking my hair as they ran me home the gentle running making my eyes flutter close and sleep to over take me.

"Hey Ness…" I opened my eyes slightly to see Alice a smile on her face that could fool anyone… except me…

"Alice what is it?" I blinked the sleep from my eyes sitting up to see Jasper standing by the door a blank look on his face, but there was a slight turn of his lip and I knew Alice was contagious and I found myself laughing as he let his power move to us all letting Alice fuel us as we laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" She asked as me and Jasper looked at her, I was still giggling slightly at Alice's face and I couldn't stop she looked so confused.

"Come on…" Jasper said grabbing her hand and mine and pulling us down stairs to see the whole family sitting around the table having a discussion. It had been about a week since my suicide attempt and dad still didn't know.

"We cant go!" Edward… I mean dad yelled letting his temper get the best of him… like always.

"Hon…" Mom mumbled her eye brows furrowing as she placed her hand on his should comfortingly.

"No that monster lives there!" Edward said as he glared at Carlisle.

"Edward I am the head of the house meaning I decide… Renesmee!" I turned to Grandpa and looked at him before seeing the red envelop in the center of the table with the Volturi crest on it. My eyes widen as I reach for it only to see it gone a second later, my eyes follow the person that moved it to see Edward.

"What is that!" I yell and am shocked I haven't raised my voice that loud in a long time.

"Nothing! Go home!" He yelled back and matched each others glares, only I had an advantage… _my mothers eyes… _letting them fill with tears I looked down sad making sure to look like my mom as much as possible and saw his walls collapse. Reaching over I touched his shoulder gently like my mom had down five seconds before, letting my other hand reach over and grab the letter, turning I ran as fast as I could making it to my room and lock my door that wouldn't hold him but I had to try.

Alec Pov.

"Alec…" I heard Jane call my name once more before she sighed and my door was broken of the hinges, "Alec!"

Turning to her I stare… _What the… _She had her hair curled and a dress on that went to her knees, it was pink and had what were they called… _ruffles? Feathered? Hmmm. _This is what I spent most of my time doing, trying to learn as much as I could in an hour and then getting Marcus to quiz me on it… I was a little to good at them…

"Well… How do I look!" She asked glaring slightly as Demitri walked in he wore a tux and was dressed up too.

"Good…" I say mumbling as I look back to the window, she glares.

"Well I'm asking because we need to get ready for next week!" She told me exasperated.

"Next week?" I mumble and she storms over staring at me as I stared out the window at the rain that had just covered all of Volterra.

"The annual party! It happens every month!" She seemed to stop and stare at me… _The annual party… where every coven comes to celebrate… every coven? Cullen's? _I stand up fast and her eyes light up.

"Cullen's!" She nods smiling with tears in her eyes.

"We sent the letters… they'll be there this week…" She hugged me and I felt her run her hands through my hair, just like I always did to her when we were human and she was sad.

Renesmee POV.

I stared at the little letter looking at Aro's familiar script… Aro… I missed them all…

"Renesmee!" I could hear dad run up the stair and quickly read the letter over smiling the annual ball… I completely forgot.. Its this week… perfect.

I moved just as the door broke and my dad stormed in.

"We are going!" I yell at him as he looks at the little letter that smells like my real home… the home I left behind.

"No! You will be staying here!" He yells back with equal anger as Carlisle and the family walk in.

"She has to go Edward…" Esme said quietly and I knew she hated fighting and yelling so I immediately felt bad.

"Why?" Edward yelled and I even turned as Alice grabbed the letter and read it over before smiling and handing it to Carlisle who read it over too.

" It says right here… All family members must attend or harm will be delt to the ones that do come… It says it like it has every year." Carlisle read and I smiled… _Thank you Carlisle and your brain!_

"No! I'll face the consequence! Alec isn't touching my daughter ever again," I stared at him, did he not want me to be happy… "You know that isn't true Nessie! I want you to be happy with Jacob!"

"Happy? Jacob! Never! I hate him!" I screamed it, loud and Im pretty sure Jacob back in Forks could hear it!_ I wont marry him! _Walking to my jewellery box I opened it and slipped Alec's ring on my finger admiring the shine that had taunted me from afar.

"No! You are marrying Jacob not some monster!" He yelled as he walked over grabbing my wrist and trying to remove the ring.

"Is he a monster because he drinks human blood! Then you should now! I do too!" Edward let go of my arm like he'd been burnt and my wrist had a bruise forming on it as the family watched with wide eyes, "Im going."

Turning to my closet I walked in and looked through my dresses, Alice went shopping when she was sad and I now had one hundred dresses.

"What should I wear? Alice! Im stuck!" I yelled out as a pile of dresses fell from the top to land on me knocking me to the ground with a grunt. Ali came running in giggling as she picked up dress after dress.

We picked a dress and set it out… the party was in three day… what can I do in three days… Oh Cass!

Running out the door and getting weird looks as I skip down the road till I reached the park and sitting in her tree was Cass.

"Hey! What's up?" I yell out to her as I run closer she smiles wider and hugs me.

"Im sorry!" She says as she squeezes me tighter making me giggle.

"Don't be!" She gave me a look and I nod, we have gotten so close that we never need words anymore.

"Your going to Mr. Right!" She jumped up and down clapping and I had to giggle that's one thing that Cass and Jane don't have in common, Cass is always so hyper.

"Yes… Three days…" I looked down sad and she stopped jumping giving me a questioning look, " I may not come back…"

"oh…" Looking away I saw tears fall down her childlike face, I have only seen Cass cry once before this and that broke my heart, so seeing her like this now drained my face of colour and I hugged her before pulling away and saying good bye, which ended up being drawn out by her wanting to give me five hugs and 10 cigs.

By the time I got home it was the next day and I made my way to my room falling to the bed, fast asleep.

It was time! We were on the plane and I couldn't stop bouncing I was so happy! _I was seeing my love again… my Alec… _Its sent chills down my spine and dad glared at me.

"Calm down…" Alice mumbled glancing at my father who was gripping the chair tightly making the fluff come out and fall to the floor.

The plane landed… and the doors opened and soon we stood on the pavement out front and I breathed in the familiar air smiling wide as I saw a big figure in the distance walking closer.

"Felix!" I yelled running past my dad and everyone else to see him drop his hood and stare at me as I jumped into his arms and he held me off the ground swinging me around and I giggled.

"Renee…" He whispered and the family walked closer most of them smiling as I hung from Felix's arms.

Hey guys! I am really sorry! But this is for you! I will be posting more up very soon! Its getting close to the end and I am glad that you all stuck with this far thank you! 3333333


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys this is the last chapter I know Im upset too! Its been so long ago that I started this and I wanted you guys to have this happy ending before I left this story so here it is I hope you enjoy and I get some reviews! J

"oh Felix… I missed your hugs…" I whispered to him as he carried me to the limo.

"We all missed you too… Alec was a zombie… Jane would either cry or hurt Dem… It was terrible!" Felix started off all tough but inside he was a big softie. My family was shocked to see this side of him… but in the end it was Renesmee 1 and Edward 0.

We hopped in the car and took the three hour drive to the castle the whole time Felix and I joked and my family watched silently waiting for him to snap I guess, but it never happened and when we reached the castle I had stepped out and was immediately tackled, my family went on the defence but I laughed.

"Renee!" Jane squealed as she hugged me tightly.

"Jane!" I screamed back as Felix picked us both up and set us on our feet, where I took my hoodie down and they looked at me remembering ever part of me in case I was whisked away again, but then they smiled high fives were past around and soon we where up in my old room looking around as Aro, Marcus and Caius called us to the throne room.

"Renee!" Aro said standing and I watched as Caius and Marcus straightened and even smiled… or Caius did as I ran to Aro swinging my arms around him and crying into his shoulder… I missed them all so much Aro started to pet my head as Marcus and Caius walked over rubbing my back, "Shh its alright sweetie… Go get ready… the party starts soon."

"very well…" It seemed that I just slipped back into royal mode the tears stopped, my back straightened and I held a straight face as I walked from the room with my family close behind.

I got to my room and looked around, it was the same as I remembered and laying my dress out I started on straightening my hair before pulling my dress on.

Looking in the mirror I stared at my figure… I had gotten more curvy and had on a light pink dress that had lace that opened up to show silk underneath flowers were sown into it and the bodice was made of the same silk, it had a slight trail as I walk. I slipped on the mask.

It wasn't too fancy like my last one, it was a black lace and had a soft material under it and only covered my eyes leaving the rest of my face on display. I put black eye shadow on and dark pink lipstick with a red lip liner… done.

A knock on my door only this time I knew Alec wasn't going to be standing on the other side, it would be my family calmly waiting for me to finish whatever I was doing before barging in when I didn't answer so I sighed and walked to the door, sure enough mother and father stood in it smiling, well mom did.

"Ready Honey?" Mom asked and I nodded just hoping they would leave me alone at the party so I could find Alec, walking behind my parents was nothing like the big entrance I got when I first went to this party, with Alec.

"Renesmee enough with the pity party," Edward mumbled rubbing his temples as he squeezed his eyes shut, "Your giving me a headache."

I glared as we stood by the wall watching all the dancers move and sway when the music stopped and Aro took to the stairs, its time, sure enough he called everyone down first was Felix and Heidi still going strong, Chelsea and Afton married of course, but what surprised me next was Demitri walking down slowly by himself, I guess Jane didn't want Alec to be alone, and sure enough as I looked back up from m contemplating they where on there way down. Alec… his name still gave me shivers and I stared up at him waiting for him to meet my eyes and when he did we stared never breaking contact, I tried to connect or minds and was soon able to.

I sent him the first picture in my mind of me and Cass and his eyes widened showing more of that strange orange color that I grew so fond of, we continued to stare at each other as the music started again and my family stayed as far from everyone as possible.

"Hello," I looked away from Alec to see Demitri standing before me and I smiled and hugged him with just as much energy as I had Felix, "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love too" I murmured and he walked me into the middle of the room and we slowly started to dance, half way through the song though and we were interrupted.

"Do you mind?" Alec asked and Dem smirked placing my hand in his, I was in a daze as he placed his hand on my hip and smiled at me, he was perfect. I stared into his eyes and moved back into the steps amazingly he squeezed my hand lightly and I watched as he gazed down at the ring on my left hand, "You promised…"

"Im sorry that I had to break it, but I'd rather be away from you then have you hurt…" I told him how Alice had a vision and she saw him dieing and soon he had hugged me close and we danced quietly.

"Do you still promise?" He asked and I looked up nodding why would I be wearing the promise ring if I didn't still want to marry him, I lay my head on his shoulder and he kissed my neck softly before whispering in my ear, "Then marry me…"

I gasped and looked up at him, marry him… I glanced at my family and saw them all staring at me, waiting for my answer and I smiled with tears in m eyes, "Yes… I would love to marry you."

I heard dad growl and mom try and calm him down knowing that if I was anything like her… well it would be hard to change my mind once its set on something I want.

A week after the party Alec and I were sent home to tie up some loose ends, but mainly he said he had a surprise for me, so walking behind him out of the airport I held his hand and we both walked into the house quietly and packed up my stuff.

"Hey!" I said for the sixth time shooing him from my drawers, "Leave m underwear alone!"

"Awww" He complained as we continued to pack and I laughed, we still had to go somewhere he wouldn't tell me where just that I would like it.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as my eyes were covered and I was walking blindly with Alec pulling me gently by the hand.

"Nu uh uh uh" He said before we stopped walking and the blindfold was slowly removed, and there hanging from the same tree in the park behind the swings, were my two best friends Jane and Cass. They looked even more alike now that they were hanging beside each other.

"Renee!" Jane called and I smiled as Alec dragged me over to them, Jane ran up hugging me and I hugged her back.

"Renesmee! You'll never guess! They gave me a scholarship! Im going to live with you in Italy!" She winked and I could tell she never got a scholarship, she was becoming g one of us and I couldn't be happier if she wanted this… then she should have it, "They also want to change my mom! Heal her!"

Tears shined in my eyes and I looked at Alec he smiled and my heart sped up even more then normal.

That was almost five years ago… its funny how time seems to just go by so fast, me and Alec got married we even had a child…Cassandra Jane Volturi is growing beautifully she is a half vampire like me and is able to live a normal life.

Cass is now living in the castle with us and her mom is better then ever, I could finally meet her correctly a week after we got back to Italy, as for Jane well she married Demitri much to Alec's displeasure but to me it was perfect… The Cullen's will always be my true family and I see them every week when they come to visit, Jacob seemed to even get a happy ending and him and Leah had a baby boy it seemed that once he stopped obsessing over me he actually saw her. I had a family that loved me and a life that I didn't need to run away from…

"I love you" Alec whispered as we lay on the bed and I snuggled closer.

"I love you too"

THE END!

Its been a long time and Im happy to have so many people enjoy my story im sorry I had to end it but I really wanted to work on more and I really hated to end it like this but at least she happy :D

Lolly!


End file.
